halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Hola! Hey it's me Raga, I fixed your pic. When you make an article let me know^_^Raga 'Fersamee 16:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo its me EliteMaster my life settles here since I was banned so get back to me at mah talk! EliteMaster117 16:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Why waz we all banned Our Battle was Harmless any Idea why CT did this? Well at least... At least we can do fanon at this beautiful place. CT is stupid A lot is an understatement Baw Wee. I just looked through the block log, and jeez! He's been a little busy since we've been gone. Said Heavy Grunt was banned infinitely for being a "sock puppet". He even banned Resa, my mate! Plus about everyone on my allies list is banned! Rioko seems lonely, she used to ask if I was online a lot. Not anymore. God darn this sucks!Raga 'Fersamee 16:59, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Baw Wee U have Live Right? U have live, right? EliteMaster117 17:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Baw Wees new pic I hope you like it It was from Dundoon's page change it back if u dont. EliteMaster117 17:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Infinity Yep, check the block log if you want. Ewhu's only banned for three monthsRaga 'Fersamee 17:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, please post on my talk page like it is on your^_^ It's cool! By the by, check out this site. It's a great video site (better than YouTube^_^) I'm a member, my name is Desperatus on the site. Pleez check it out^_^ Oh, by the way, if you do join the site, send me a friend request and check out my group and channel! Oh hey, I'm gonna start a fanon story here too. I'm always open to inspiration!Raga 'Fersamee 17:44, 1 July 2008 (UTC) No prob! EliteMaster117 17:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Veoh I'll send you one. Hey you can sign a message alot faster by putting four of these "~"Raga 'Fersamee 18:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I can't find you. Join the group RATM Fanclub (just search them in groups) and then I can add you. Right now I'm the only member:( and manager.18:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Or here's the link to my pageRaga 'Fersamee 18:39, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Friends We're friends on Veoh! Feel free to discuss on my group and channel[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 18:07 (UTC) Hunter ~*^*~^*~^`~*^~*~^~``~*^` Ulgada Zeato Layat 18:54, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Up Above Me Im a translator, er I have a translation Aid (Takes out 3 Purple Ear Pieces) Cool But hey, I worked my way around the system and have a new profile at Halopedia. I told CT everything and my existence on the site is pending. RATM Fanboy I pretty much gave him the right to delete both profiles, so I'm gonna try and fix it. Hell Yes! See Above^_^ New Profile I have made a new profile the name is RATM Fanboy. I am no longer using my old profile. I will change all property tags with my name on them to this new one.Raga 'Fersamee 18:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I am sorry for not relaying your message sooner... I had to take an extended leap of absence from the [[Glimering Emerald]], but I have returned now!--Baracuss 00:58, 8 July 2008 (UTC) 18 feet!?! I am surprised that your Hunter friend wasn't made into a Scarab!--Baracuss 01:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures! I have uploaded a few Images onto my User Page. Here is one of them!--Baracuss 14:53, 8 July 2008 (UTC) You forgot that you are also the Record Keeper for the Fleet of Approching Salvation--Baracuss 01:31, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Excelent! .....Title says all!--Baracuss 02:03, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Story You are very welcome Baw Wee. By the way! You can add your own part of my story: Halo: Separatists Greetings Hello little one... I am Krana 'Ralsamnee. Awesome! Well done Baw Wee. But you do know that a Fanon profile can always be edited. (Also I added some links on it, as well as corecting some spelling errors) Also, can you add your name to my friend's list? Baracuss I see that you are friends with my Commander. Any friend of his is a good friend of mine!--Krana 'Ralsamnee 04:03, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hello How are you today little one?--Krana 'Ralsamnee 16:46, 9 July 2008 (UTC) meh Not too well actualy. My brother Kartal has gone with Baracuss on another one of his Forerunner "Goose Chases". It is very boring just orbiting around an unknown planet for hours or days on end.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 18:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Home.... I haven't set foot on my homeworld in years... I barely remember what it looks like.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 18:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Well... I've been in it's orbit multiple times, but not on the surface. I guese it is because the Shining Diamond, when it is at Sangheilios, joins the Grand Armada orbiting the planet to make sure Loyalists don't attack.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 21:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) My Home The Only family I know of is my Blood Brother, Kartal 'Surimnee... so either he isn't telling me of any other family or we are the only ones.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 00:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ? Who knows? (Shrugs Shoulders) Ask Kartal On his "Discusion Page"--Krana 'Ralsamnee 03:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Mistake Wrong Page to ask me Baw Wee.--Kartal 'Surimnee 12:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Electric Chieftain I made an article about our old electric friend. Change it if you wish. You have a link on your profile.--Baracuss 17:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Nice! (See Above) Hmph! Sideing with my weak and sniviling younger brother is like signing a deal with the Demon himself! I am Impressed... perhaps you cowardly Grunts do have spines!--Maydor Re: Hmph! (Laughing) I see! (Stops Laughing abruptly) You would have to be very brave to let cowards like my brother lead the whole Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada!--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] ...... (The whole ship shakes with my response) '''WOULD YOU FORGIVE YOUR BROTHER IF HE ALLOWED SOME FILTHY BRUTES KILL YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER!!!!!!!' I will never forgive him! He, and everyone that serves him INCLUDING YOU, will feel my WRATH!!!!!!!!!!! (Holo-Screan breaks at this last roar)--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Maydor Baw Wee, don't get involved with Maydor! This is between Him and I!--Baracuss 00:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC) (Slip-Space rupture) (A Seraph Fighter exits Slip-Space and heads towards your ship! Voice sounds on your Personal Comm-Link) So be it...--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Watch your Back!!!! I told you to stay out of Maydor's buisness! Look at what he sent me!--Baracuss 01:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Kill List -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- #Baw Wee #Raga 'Fersamee #Zuka A. #Zuka R. #Kartal 'Surimnee #CMD Jacob Miller #CMD Kronos Harjun #You, brother! --M.A. Elite (An Elite jumps into the Phantom, and you take off just before the ship explodes. You suddenly feel the Heat of an Energy Sword near your neck. Maydor speaks) Thank You Baw Wee. I'll make a deal with you... drop me off at the nearby planet, and I wont slit your throut![[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] ........ (The Sword draws closer. Maydor wispers)...Pleasure...(You agree to his terms and drops him off on the planet bellow. But when he steps out he aims a Particle Beam Rifle at you!) I said I wouldn't slit your throut, you should be happy! (We both hear something wistling) What is that infernal rac-(A drop pod crashes down upon Maydor, who's body dissapears. Baracuss Crashed out of the pod. He was injered, but he was alive!) Wounded, not dead (My left arm was bare and hung limp, for Maydor had Broken it, and it had received third degree burns. I got up and limped to the Phantom) Make a coarse... for Sangheilios...(Ahh!)... Our Hunter friend is probably adressing the Council at this moment...(Gahh!)... about my death (Chuckles).--Baracuss 03:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Slip-Space (The Phantom enters Slip-Space and, after a minuet or so, arrives at Sangheilios. The Comm-System sounds, and a familiar voice speaks) Kartal: This is the Carrier ''Glimering Emerald, Identify yourself or be destroied. Me: I thought we were friends Kartal? And yet you try to destroy me? (The Glimering Emerald imidiantly broke free from the Armada and escorted us to a landing zone) Escorted No need to find it...(We exit the Phantom, there is a Civilian-Class Specter nearby. An Elite runs up to us)... When we are being taken there in style! Elite: Sir, names Derden 'Kras. I'm here to take you to the Council Chamber. Raga 'Fersamee thought you were dead! Me: Well... he is certainly a good friend (I joked). Bahalo You may return to your Homeworld if you would like, Baw Wee. I know Politics isn't a Grunt's "thing". The Ride (We pased multiple structures that resembled human homes on Earth. You noticed that I closed my eyes through this part of the Journey. We then began seeing more rounded and Metalic structures, as we pulled off the Main "Roadway" the Buildings looked to be Forerunner. We entered a Vehicle Bay that was 300 stories below the Council Chamber. When we finnaly reached the chamber you felt as if you were back on High Chairity, for the Chamber was an exact remake of the original that was on High Chairity. I went in alone. less than an Hour later we were escorted to our separate sleeping Chambers {Mine was in the Infermory} for a good night's rest) Goodnight Ungoy, I shall speak with you in the Morning. Baracuss Antairious, Separatist High Councilor Hello! How are you today my little Grunt friend?--Krana 'Ralsamnee 14:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Head Ache (You get a sudden Head Ache while you sleep. You hear My voice within it)You may have escaped me once, Grunt, but you best watch your back! I can be anywhere... anyone! Not even that huge Hunter friend of yours couldn't beat me! And neither will Baracuss... (The Ache stopped and you wake up! Just a dream? Or a frightening reality?)--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] I'm Fine Invaded your dreams? My brother can't do that... you must have had a bad dream!--Baracuss 16:03, 11 July 2008 (UTC) No... but No one here has seen him since he came to your rescue... I set the Auto pilot in the Phantom for the Hanger two stories below us. He should have given Raga the information by now...--Baracuss 16:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Ok? Is Baracuss... I mean... are you all ok?--Krana Uga...who? I don't know the one thats missing... but tell Baracuss that Kartal and I wish him a fast recovery!--Krana Outside (I walk out onto the overhang of my room. Suddenly I see Ulgada running to the Council Chamber. But soon I realize that he wasn't running to it, he was running from something... or someone) Now what could make an 18 foot Hunter run for his life! (I ran towards the Grav-Lift, grabbing my sword on the way. But you stop me because of my injurys) Right.... (As you turn to leave, I grab you, throw you back into my Chamber, and lock the door!) Sorry Baw Wee, if whatever is chasing Ulgada is my Brother he will kill you too!(I head towards the lift and go down) Let him come... (The Head Ache Returns. You hear My voice within it)''Let him come... it is only a matter of time before his lucky streak runs out. Come get me Brother! Lets play our old game of hide and Crush again! (An echoing laughter was the last of the Ache)--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Free! (The Door opens, reveiling a familiar face) I heard you calling from in here! What's going on!--Kartal Thanks. I realy...(Static)...Aprecia...(Static, the sky filles with blackend coulds)...What in the name of Forerunner is th-(Static)--Krana Rain? (Suddenly the sky outside filled with black clouds as if it were going to rain) What, in the name of Forerunner, is happening?--Kartal RE:RE:Rain? It hasn't rained here in over five years, and when it does it is only a drizzle... (I try to use my Comm-link to get information from Krana, but I only hear static) Something is definatly not right...Kartal (P.S: Could you please message me on MY page?) (Static) (Static)--Krana Lightning (Lightning rippled from the sky a few blocks away, it was nearby the place where you saw the Hunter) By the Gods...--Kartal RE:(static) (Static)--Krana Incoming!! (An Elite soared over the buldings, crashed through the window, crashed through the door, and was embeded two feet into the wall. It was Baracuss, not dead luckly, unconcious)--Kartal Bad Idea! (Was all you said to yourself when Maydor had you by the throut)--''M.A. ........... I'll let you go alright! (I throw you high into the air, shoot off your jetpack and start walking away)--''M.A.'' Phantom! (A Phantom soars past and an Elite grabs your leg and pulls you in. The Elite speaks) Stand aside Grunt! Let the Military deal with Antairious! (Dozens of Wraiths, Specters, Banshees, and Ghosts surround Maydor)--Kartal Infermory (You notice that you are in the Medical Bay of the Glimering Emerald. Baracuss is across from you in an Breathing mask, still knocked out. Kartal is standing over him, he looks at you as you awake) Have a nice nap? Bad news... Maydor escaped.--Kartal 'Surimnee 01:31, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Baw Wee, The Choosing Join me and Maydor and we shall triumph or I will (sighs) have to kill you! EliteMaster117 01:48, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Watch it! (I draw my sword, and stare at something behind you. You turn just in time to see the Towering Elite walk past you and stand over Baracuss like a gaurdian angel.)--''M.A.'' Allies (I turn to you, you flinch. I kneal before you and offer my hand without a word)--''M.A.'' Message from the Council (On Comm-System) Maydor Antairious is curently preforming comunity service to pay off his dept to the Separatists. He is serving in his brother's fleet, hoping to gain the respect of the Separatists.--''M.A.'' He Stirs! (You see something move behind Maydor, a Scorched arm raises to help it up from the bed. Baracuss is awake!!!)--Baracuss 03:20, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Surprise! (I draw my Energy Sword after seeing the huge Elite knealing beside you.)--Baracuss 03:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Not a Word (The two brothers stared at one another... One ready with a sword, the other preping to pop his neck. We continued until Maydor stood down and faced you again) Maydor (to you):I appologize for destroying your ship Unggoy... I wish I could do something to repay you... Hmm... (Maydor goes to the window, Baracuss still gaurding himself and you with his sword, after a while a bright yellow flash is seen through the window. You look out... there was your ship! Fully intact!)--''M.A.'' Flash Cloneing (Stable) My Armore has multiple systems built into it.(Looks at Baracuss) Brother... please put down your sword! --''M.A.'' Battle of High Chairity 2/Battle over Dosiac --Baracuss 03:59, 13 July 2008 (UTC) HEY Hey im normal again! EliteMaster117 18:04, 13 July 2008 (UTC) User Page, Characters, Talk Pages, Role plays Okay, I'n getting pretty sick looking at this misuse of pages so here it is simpley. *User Pages are for describing yourself, not your fan fiction character **Put you characters on a page, like for example Vincent Waren. He may be based on me but its not my user page. *Talk pages are for talking about problems, success and other things on Halo Fanon. Not Roleplays **RP:Index are for your role plays Now i'd be much more happy if you could start using the right pages for the right reasons, i don't want to have to force move things. Shadowed I was shadowed by evil, read above Baw Wee The Chossing. EliteMaster117 18:47, 13 July 2008 (UTC) RP Ruins of The Future Gonna create a new RP and also it came over me that I was being pushed around by the Councilors. EliteMaster117 18:59, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Mayd' Maydor convinced me, but I convinced him to be good. :) New Things I have a new rival that I made up Ano 'Regulmee Excelent! That is good to hear Baw Wee... Zuka 'Anthonee has returned as well, and Maydor is working hard on the Saphire.--Baracuss 03:45, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I feel recognized! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy when someone uses my content! I am so happy I could just make a pencil disappear into all your heads! MasterGreen999 14:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Same Person, Different Look Baw Wee, remember me? I was BuZZKiLLJAKE117 on Halopedia. I come here as Zamra 'Vorum. Sorry to hear about you being infinitly banned from Halopedia. However I shall see your other user as soon as my ban expires on September 21. Isn't It Great! You got XBL right? If you do at least you can get photos of your Grunt character and put them on the computer. I have to find my character photos on the internet, which is not fun and easy. I still don't have XBL and worst of all my 360 just busted 2 days ago so now I have to get it repaired! -Zamra 'Vorum August 19, 2008 8:36 P:M Eastern Time